Such a container transport facility is used for transporting substrate transporting containers in a semiconductor processing facility. For example, JP 2003-72917 (Patent Document 1) discloses a case where containers are transported within a storage facility provided in a semiconductor processing facility. As described in Patent Document 1, the semiconductor processing facility is provided with an inter-process transport facility that transports a container housing a semiconductor substrate to be processed, between a plurality of processing devices that perform a plurality of steps in a shared manner. The storage facility is provided for temporarily storing the container when the container is transported between the processes the by inter-process transport facility.
The storage facility is provided with a plurality of placement bodies that temporarily store the container. A transfer unit that transfers the container between the plurality of placement bodies and itself is provided. Also, when the container is delivered to or received from a placement body by the transfer unit, a support body that supports the container is lowered in a state in which a portion of the support body overlaps in plan view with a notch of the placement body such that the support body passes through the notch of the placement body from the upper side to the lower side. Consequently, as the support body is lowered, the container supported by the support body is supported by the placement body at least at opposite end portions of the bottom surface of the container in a lateral width direction thereof.